Printing apparatuses which print an image to be printed on a printing medium as the printing apparatuses move on the printing medium are known.
For example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2008-094101 discloses a handheld printer that prints an image on a printing medium as a user moves the handheld printer on the printing medium.
When printing is performed using the handheld printer described in the above-mentioned literature, after placing the handheld printer on the printing medium so that a print head that performs the printing is placed on a desired position on the printing medium, a user causes the handheld printer to start the printing and then causes the handheld printer to perform printing on the printing medium by manually moving the handheld printer on the printing medium.
In the handheld printer as described in the above-mentioned literature, the print head is provided on a surface of a portable housing that is a main body, which faces the printing medium.
Therefore, in a state in which such a handheld printer is placed on the printing medium, the print head is hidden by the portable housing, which makes it difficult for a user to grasp the accurate position of the print head.
That is, such a handheld printer has a structure which makes it difficult for a user to grasp the position of the print head on the printing medium.
Accordingly, when such a handheld printer is used in printing, it has been difficult to perform printing while setting the desired position on the printing medium as a start position of the printing.